


How can you not?

by UnicornEarper



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornEarper/pseuds/UnicornEarper
Summary: This alternative reality starts at the question that was asked by Dominique: “Do you get turned on when we kiss?” and continues on to the scene where they act out the stairs. Fluff and smut. Haven’t decided if I’ll continue or not yet. I’ll let you guys be the judges.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 52
Kudos: 660





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story I wrote to tag along w the beautiful actresses in Wynonna Earp. I do not own anything. Emily rocks it all herself. This story is a made up creation. This does not represent reality in any way. Please don’t sue me. This is just an alternate reality in which Ray doesn’t exist, as he and Kat make the perfect couple in real life. It’s not meant to offend anyone just write about the beauty the actresses bring to the screen.

The only thing I can think of is: “Do you get turned on when we kiss?”

 _Oh my god. Did I really just ask that?_ Out loud? I thought as I tried to back track. My hand still resting on her knee I lean over laughing hoping that she doesn’t say no. _Wait do I want her to say yes?_

__

“Uh I mean.” Kat says. 

__

“It’s a total joke. A total joke I blurt out.”  
Wanting to crawl into a tiny hole. Why did I ask that?  
“It’s just the only thing I could think.. “I start to say looking at Kat. Heart racing face red.  
“Do you want me to answer that?”  
“Do you want me to answer?” she asks again. “I guess no one wants to hear ...” She laughs throwing her hands up .  
“You don’t have to answer that I interrupt quickly.”  
“There’s gonna be a riot...” Emily states. Varun agrees excitedly shaking his head. “I know I know!” 

__

Everyone looks at Kat.

__

“Uh... yeah I would say...” Kat starts, “How can... in moments, how can you not?”

__

_Oh my god._ “Well ok then.” I say and nod tapping Kat awkwardly on the leg. I laugh. Feeling a rush shoot down from my stomach. _She said how could you not. So she does...._

__

*Filming*

__

We just filmed the scene where Nicole tries to fire a round almost hitting Waverly. “Eat shit, Shit-eater!”

__

I step out from behind the tree into the open space. “Waverly?” She says. Tears in her eyes, she hurriedly puts down the shotgun and runs towards me. 

__

We pause in place for a second as the cameras shift to their spots. Then I run to her. 

__

“It’s you, oh my god it’s you.” I say. We hug. 

__

“Are you real?” She asks, lip quivering. _God she’s amazing actress._ “Are you?” I ask her.

__

“Get in here and check,” she says, eyes full of longing.  
We kiss. I’m sweating beneath the layers of clothing. I know where this scene is about to be headed. Our kisses are frantic and needy. Wanting the audience to see the joy in our reunion. Her mouth is warm compared to her nose and lips which are still icy from the cold Canadian air.  
We break apart for a second and glance at each other. She gives me a reassuring grin as we head inside. 

__

__

__

“Dom, I want you to start with your shirt off against this wall.” Emily says.  
I nervously fumble with my jacket and slip off the shirt. I’m left in my dark blue bra and pink pants. It’s warm inside but I shiver as goosebumps cover my top torso. “Ok Kat. Go ahead and lean towards her. Jacket off. We will shoot from there and continue on.” I hear Emily say as I take a deep breath. 

__

__

__

Kat leans against me and puts her hands on my waist. I smile shyly. “Remember who we are making this for,” Emily says as we commence the kissing. Kats lips are soft as they slide against mine.  
I forget about the cameras for a moment as she kisses down my neck and continues to my collar bone. I take a sharp intake of breath as she presses a kiss right above my breasts. She comes back up and my hands find their way up to the sides of her neck. My fingers lightly graze her neck down to her collar bone and continue the journey along her shoulders and down her toned arms. 

__

__

__

My hands reach her waist and I fumble with the edge of her tank top.  
_I’m supposed to take off her shirt now._ She reaches her arms up to help me get it over her head. I lift it up and over her head, my lips barely leaving hers. My breath becomes staggered as I feel her naked breasts collide with my covered ones. _No bra._ The only thing covering her is a nude sticker which is covering her nipple. My hand immediately goes to her breast. I groan internally as I feel the fullness of her in my hands. I have never touched her like this before. I grab the back of her head and pull her lips more into mine. I move my hands down to the button of her jeans. I fumble with the buttons while a “cut” shocks me back into my skin. I walk over to my chair.  
Visibly shaken, I go to grab my water bottle. My hands nervously pick at the stickers attached to it. Trying to calm my breath I close my eyes. Taking large breaths, I squeeze my thighs together. _I cannot let anyone see how turned on I am._ “ I mean how could you not..” her words echoed in my head. I shook my head trying to shake it away. Focusing on those words were not helping my current situation. 

__

__

__

“Alright let’s get back into our next position. Kat’s on top.” I hear Emily say as I take off my shirt and pink wind pants.  
I grab the pasties and remove the paper from the backs and place them carefully over my each of my nipples. Feeling completely exposed in only my underwear, I grab my robe and hurry over to the Earp entry way. 

__

__

__

“Make sure you guys are completely comfortable. If we need to stop at any point we can.” I hear Emily say. I nod at her and look over to Kat in her robe. She winks at me and I feel a rush of warmth in my belly.  
Kat removes her robe and I follow suit. I advert my gaze seeing that she is completely naked. 

__

__

__

I go and lay down on the floor. The floor is cold against my naked back. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as Kat walks over to me and I hear her drop down to her knees. I open my eyes as I feel her climb on top of me. I can feel her weight as she straddles my waist. “Are you ok?” She asks. “I’m fine, Kat.” I say. “You can relax.” I feel her relax as she lowers her full weight onto me. Her naked body against my midsection. The only thing between my body and her most sensitive areas is a small piece of tape covering her. I feel chills up my body as she leans down.  
Off in the distance I hear “action” as she starts to kiss me. I kiss her back fiercely as she pulls my face into hers Suddenly I’m very aware of her full breasts pressed against mine. I gasp and place my hands on her face. I take a shaky breath as I feel her rock into my midsection. My hands land on the side of her face and I deepen the kiss. I feel her tongue dancing on my lips. 

__

__

__

She flips us over suddenly. I barely catch my breath as I feel her hands rub against my abs. I rock my hips into her. I’m glad I have my underwear on, as I feel my panties getting wet. _God I hope she can’t feel that._ I move my hips slightly, not wanting her to feel the wetness that I know is soaking through. Her hands go to my breasts and I lift up. The feel of her hands on me is the best feeling. I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear cut. 

__

__

__

_Oh my god. I think I completely forgot about everyone else._ Ok we are about to move to the stairs. 

__

__

__

_The stairs._ I take a staggered breath as I get off of Kat quickly. Not wanting her to see the wetness that seeped through my panties. I walk quickly to the changing room. I put my hands on my head and take deep cleansing breaths. _The stairs..._

__

__

__

I think back to when we read this episode. I read it quickly feeling my face turn bright red. I look up to see Kat still reading her eyes wide and red starting to rush up her neck. I gulp. _Well okay then._

__

__

__

I’m startled back to my senses when I hear, “5 minutes everyone.” I glance in the mirror. A large wet spot is formed on my panties. I quickly grab a washcloth and wipe away the wetness as I let my panties fall down to my feet. I hide them under my pink pants from earlier. Hoping no one will see them. I grab the tape, removing the plastic layer and attaching it to myself. The thin layer was not going to be enough in my current state. _Think about something else._

__

__

__

_Straws. Terrible plastic objects that pollute our Mother Earth and find their way into the mouths, noses and throats of sweet creatures that walk this earth. Stupid straws._  
I step out of the changing room and cover myself in vain as I run up the stairs quickly and have a seat. 

__

__

__

_Straws._

__

__

__

_Nasty straws._

__

__

__

_Oh my goddess._ Kat walks up the stairs in her stark beauty. Her beautiful pale skin is flawless. Nothing but small pieces of tape covering her. 

__

__

__

_Straws?..._

__

__

__

My body starts to shake as she gets on her knees in front of me. “Are you ok she asks quietly?” “Yes.” I say quickly. “ Just a bit nervous is all.”  
She chuckles, closing her eyes. Her red hair falling across her face. 

__

__

__

“Alright guys. Whenever you’re ready.” I hear Emily say.  
Kat brushes her hair back between her fingers and lowers her head between my legs. I moan feeling her face touch my inner thighs. She’s so close to me... I tilt my head back and take a sharp breath. I don’t even have to act now. I move my body in rhythm with hers. _She’s so very close to touching me where I need it most. Her face only inches away. God please let us cut._ I finally hear Emily call for the next position. I let go of my breath, not realizing I had been holding it.

__

__

__

I sit up a little more as Kat climbs up onto my thigh. She rests one knee on the stairs between my thighs while her other leg balances on the steps. I place my hand between her legs. I look up to silently ask if she is okay and comfortable.  
She gives me a small smile as we hear the directors call for action again. I move my hand lightly over her most sensitive region. The only thing keeping me from touching her is a thin piece of tape. I move my hand back and forth, trying to make it look like I’m inside of her. I suppress a moan as she starts to rock back and forth on my hand. I hear her hiss as I use my hand to cup her gently.  
As she’s gently grinding against my hand, I realize with shock that I feel wetness in my hand and the fact that she is now forcefully grinding against my hand, trying desperately to get friction. She moves to straddle my thigh kissing me hard. I grab the railing of the stairs for leverage and lift my thigh into her. I feel her fully sliding against me now. She grabs onto the stair railing to grind in harder. Coating my leg with warm wetness. The tape does not stand a chance. I kiss her hard. I grab her perfectly taught ass and guide her onto my thigh again. Pulling her into me, I bite her bottom lip. I grab a handful of her beautiful red locks and pull her back so I can look into her eyes. 

__

__

__

Wide brown eyes look into mine and I can see just how big her pupils are. She stops moving suddenly and gasps. 

__

__

__

_Did she just..??_

__

__

__

“Ok great.” I hear in the distance. “That was a great take. Very believable. I think the fans will be very pleased.”  
Kat quickly jumps off of me and hurries down the steps to her changing room. 

__

__

__

_Fuck..._ Carefully I wipe off my leg with my hand so no one notices. _Did that really just happen?_

__

__

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little hot and heavy on the stairs, so now what?

Chapter 2

My mind races as I quickly go into the changing room and put back on my clothes from earlier. _I felt her on me. Fully on me. Goddess..._ I shake my head and finish getting dressed. 

I walk out of the changing room, noticing that Kat was already gone. Having left quickly without even saying anything to me. I feel confused and a little numb. 

“Great job today Dom.” I hear someone behind me say. I turn to see Emily walking towards me. “I think we really were able to convey our appreciation to our fans today.” _We conveyed something that’s for sure._ “Yes. I hope that they will be pleased.” I give her a small smile. “You guys are done for today. Make sure to get some rest for tomorrow’s scenes. We will do the ending scenes on the stairs.” She tells me. _More nakedness? I forgot there were more scenes._ “Goodnight.” I manage to say say as she turns to talk to the crew. 

I head out toward my trailer. The wind is shockingly cold as I walk out. I shiver and pull my coat around me tighter. _Canadian nights are something else._ Noticing Kat’s lights were on in her trailer, I hurry past hers and climb into my own. _She ran away. I’m sure she’s angry at me for touching her that way. I should have known better...but did I even start it? Or did she?_

Once I open my door, I immediately crash onto my bed. I look up at the ceiling of my trailer wondering what I should do. I close my eyes and my mind wanders. _She was wet._ I thought back to the interview we had. “How can you not?” She had said. _She was turned on._ I feel butterflies, no....bats in my stomach as I think about the way her soft, smooth skin felt against mine. 

I think back to our very first kiss. We were both so nervous. We wanted it to look perfect. I slammed my lips against hers forcefully trying to back her into the couch. I could feel her look of surprise under my touch. The instant my lips hit hers, I was surprised at how smooth they felt. Electricity buzzed through me as our lips touched. _This is heaven._ I awkwardly pull her closer to me as we collapse onto the couch. She tries to pull away while I’m trying desperately to continue kissing her. She looks at me with gentle eyes. I notice that I’m sitting on top of her, so I move to sit more on the couch as we talk. _Remember your lines. Don’t focus on the absence of her lips._ I notice while we are talking my hand is resting on her thigh. _Sparks._ I move my hand quickly continuing my lines. My hand immediately missing the contact. 

Without realizing it, I lower my hands to my pants. I lift up the seam to let in one hand and lift up my panties slightly as I hear a knock at the door. I jump up startled and quickly remove my hand and straighten my clothes. _Oh no. Could it be her?_ I walk to the door and pull back the blinds. It’s Kat. _What the fuck do I say?_ I open the door and move to the side to let her in.  
“I am so sorry, Dom.” She says walking past me inside of my trailer.  
_Oh no. She regrets it._

“I just got so caught up in the moment and I wanted everything to look so real and then it felt so real and I didn’t realize what I was doing until after.” She paces around talking to the walls but not looking at me. “I am sorry.” She says hands in the air. “I did not mean to be on you like that and I...” Now she’s pacing back and forth rambling. 

“Kat!” I interrupt her reaching up to grab onto her shoulders making her face me. “It’s ok.” I tell her.  
She glances at me for half a second eyes softening for a second before she closes them and begins again. “But Dom, it shouldn’t have happened. It was completely unprofessional.” _She does regret it..._ “Then let’s just pretend it never happened.” I said quickly, my heart sinking. She looks at me. Desperation crosses her eyes. As quickly as it appeared, it’s gone. “It won’t happen again.” she said, turning to walk out the door. “I...” I start to say after her, but she had already disappeared. 

The door shuts and I collapse on the floor. _What is wrong with you? You knew this was a risk when you realized you were queer. You have analyzed all of this already! You are definitely not in love with your costar._ Tears stream down my face as I hastily wipe them away. I pick myself up off the floor and climb in bed. _Tomorrow is going to be horrid..._ I thought closing my eyes. 

I don’t remember falling asleep but I woke up eyes red and puffy. I try to put as much concealer on as I can before leaving. I get ready quickly and run over to the Earp homestead early. I undress and reapply the stickers and pasties. Folding my clothes into a neat pile. I climb the stairs hurrying to cover myself. I see Kat walking towards the stairs. I take a deep breath. You can do this. Kat sits down on the steps in front of me, naked and simply beautiful. I try to smile at her, but she completely avoids my gaze. _How the hell do I finish these scenes?_

We try several takes to get the scene down and nothing works. It’s hard to film a romantic scene when your counterpart will hardly look at you in the eye. “I’m so sorry, Emily.” I hear Kat say. “I’m just not feeling well today.” “It’s okay.” Emily says, looking at both of us . “Let’s go ahead and shoot some scenes the following episode. We will have plenty of time for these later.” I get dressed feeling dejected. _I don’t know how I’m supposed to do these intimate scenes with her if she won’t even look at me._

We shoot scenes for later episodes. Kat and I barely have to interact. _She rocks on with her acts, seemingly fine. I, on the other hand, am quietly dying inside._

Five full days of filming go by and Kat and I have barely uttered a word to each other outside of filming. All of my lines feel fake and forced. 

On the sixth night, after closing out our scene in the sheriff’s office, Mel suggests we go to a local bar for drinks. Since drinks are very limited on set right now, and I suddenly need to forget about a brown eyed beauty, I decide that it’s a fantastic idea. Mel and I grab a ride over to the local bar. This is one bar that does not resemble Shorty’s at all, which is exactly what I need. _One night...completely away from everything Wynonna Earp. Well, other than Mel of course._ I look over to her smile as she is blowing kisses and saying goodnight to her son via FaceTime. She hangs up and we walk into the dimly lit bar. Country music playing in the background. 

As soon as we get in the bar, Mel grabs us two whiskey shots, each. _Gentleman Jack. My favorite._ I take them each consecutively, barely enjoying the silk honey taste and put my head in my hands.  
“Well okay, then.” Mel says, taking her first shot and placing her empty glass beside mine. “You wanna tell me what’s been going on?” She raises her eyebrow and gives me a look. “Nothing.” I tell her. “I’ve just been having a hard time with some of the scenes lately.” I shrug, nonchalantly. 

“Oh okay, so it has nothing to do with the awkwardness of you and a certain brunette turned red-headed beauty then?” She gives me a knowing smirk and tips her second shot at me before taking it quickly. “What?!” I say in shock, I stare at her with wide eyes. _How the hell does she know?_ “Oh, please.” Mel says, laughing at me. “You think you two are so good at hiding your chemistry from the rest of us? I mean you both are great actresses...but come on!” 

_Chemistry? More like one-sided chemistry, which is now ruined._ I feel my face turning red as I raise my hand to the bartender to order another shot. _If Mel and I are gonna have this conversation, I need a lot more liquid courage._

The bartender places our drinks down on the bar and I get up to go pick them up. I walk back to the table, hands full. Just as I get back to the table, I notice a group of people walking into the bar. For half of a second two sets of brown eyes lock. She runs her hand through her long, wind-blown red hair to smooth it out of her face. 

_Kat._

She walks towards the bar, laughing at something someone has said. Her perfect pale skin and dyed red hair makes her stand out in a crowd. She takes off her olive green jacket and places it on a stool and orders a drink. “Oh baby girl, you’ve got it bad.” I hear faintly as I’m jarred back to reality. I look at Mel who has a killer grin on her face. “It doesn’t matter.” I state matter of factly. “Even if I did, she doesn’t feel the same...” 

I set down our shots and take one. “Well let’s just see about that, shall we?” Mel says as I looked at her confused. 

I’m about to ask her what she means when she yells across the bar, “Kat! Come here!” I feel myself burning up as I try to shrink myself into an invisible hole. I quickly take my second shot and regret it, feeling a little nauseous. 

“I just wanna know,” Mel says slurring as Kat walks up to our table, _Is she that drunk already?_ I look down to see she hasn’t touched the two I just brought for her. _She’s only had two shots and she holds her liquor better than all of us._

“How is it possible that your ass looks better this year than it did last year?” Mel asks putting her arm around Kat’s shoulders. 

Kat laughs and turns red. I giggle too, awkwardly. _I’m going to need the bottle of Gentleman Jack at this point._


	3. Kat’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we know how Dom feels, but what about Kat? Did the scene just get to heated or is it something more? Kat’s POV starting from the stairs. Also sorry it took me so long!

Chapter 3 

Kat’s POV 

_Oh fuck this feels good. Her hand resting against me. I need to feel her._ She cups her hand against me and I suck in a breath. I’m grinding against her hand now. Trying to gain friction. My most sensitive parts rubbing against her now. 

I move to straddle her leg. Trying to hover over her. I kiss her deeply. I continue to move my hips into her. Pressing down into her thigh. I need more of this feeling. I grab onto the stair rail and press down into her. The pressure right where I need it most. I rock my hips back and forth sliding against her. She roughly kisses me and grabs my ass guiding me onto her thigh again. She grabs my neck and pulls me closer. She bites my bottom lip. I moan, She sucks on my lip and grabs onto my hair. I feel myself getting close to the edge. My body is on fire. She pulls my hair roughly and I open my eyes to see her breathing heavy, pupils completely dilated.  
I gasp reaching the tipping point and feel ecstasy hit my entire body. 

_I just came... oh my god..._

I hear “Ok great” in the far distance as I get up quickly racing to my changing room. 

_What the hell did I just do?!_

We were filming. I completely lost my cool. _What the hell do I do now?_ I put on my clothes quickly and run out to my trailer. Thoughts coming at a thousand a minute. 

I’m pacing back and forth in my trailer.  
_Do I talk to her? Do I apologize? Will she even forgive me? What if she doesn’t want to work with me anymore? What if this ruins the relationship? We can’t do that to our fans. What do I say? How do I even start?_

I open my mini fridge and grab a beer. _Maybe this will help._

I chug most of the beer slam it onto the table  
and sit with my head in my hands.  
_Fuuuuuck!_  
I decide to pick up some things around my trailer. I put a few things away and realize I’m picturing myself back in that moment on the stairs. _Her lips. Her skin. Her hands.  
Shit. _ I snap out of it. _I have to talk to her._

I change into sweatpants and a hoodie. I walk out of my trailer into the cold Calgary night. I shiver as I walk over to Dom’s trailer. 

I wait several minutes before having the courage to knock. After I knock on the door my heart starts beating so loud I’m confident she can hear it inside her trailer. She pulls back the blinds a bit to peek through and then opens the door.  
Dom steps to the side and my mind races. I start talking not quite sure what I’m going to say. 

“I am so sorry, Dom.” I say, walking past her. 

“I just got so caught up in the moment and I wanted everything to look so real and then it felt so real and I didn’t realize what I was doing until after.” I continue to walk around, not having the guts to look her in the eye. 

“I am sorry.” I say, throwing my hands in the air. “I did not mean to be on you like that and I...” _I what? I didn’t realize that I was so turned on that I couldn’t help it? The look in your eyes made me want to continue. Ever since you came out it has made me very confused. What am I going to say?_  
I didn’t get a chance to continue because she suddenly grabs my shoulders forcing me to face her.  
“Kat! It’s ok.” She says.  
_Is it ok? Is it possible that this between us might be okay? I look at her trying to see if there’s any way she could feel the same._ Suddenly I’m overwhelmed by the possibility of rejection. _What if she doesn’t feel the same? What if by admitting anything I ruin our relationship not only between us but also between the characters in the show? What if we disappoint our fans?_

“But Dom, it shouldn’t have happened. It was completely unprofessional.” I blurt out quickly.  
I see sadness cross her face that I immediately wish I could take away. 

“Then let’s just pretend it never happened.” Dom says.  
I look at her for a second. Desperately wanting to take her in my arms and kiss her. But no... I can’t... 

“It won’t happen again.” I say. My heart sinking into the pit of my stomach. I turn to walk out the door. 

I faintly hear her say something but I run out as fast as I can, knowing the floodgates will not hold out much longer. 

I run back to my trailer. Wind stinging my face as I realize that I’m crying. I slam the door crashing onto my bed and cry like I have never cried before. There’s an ache in my chest. It feels like heaviness and emptiness at the same time. I wrap my arms around my knees and squeeze, sobbing. 

The next morning I do not want to get out of bed. I debate telling Emily that I came down with a terrible flu -like cold. Ugh I better go. I’m going to have to face her one way or another. 

I walk into the Earp homestead and freeze remembering that we have to finish the scene on the stairs. _I have to be naked... with her... again._

I go into the changing room undress and place the stickers on myself. I look at myself in the mirror. Thank god for the ice masks for my eyes this morning, otherwise I would still have puffy eyes. 

I walk out of the changing room and walk up the stairs. I sit down on the steps in front of Dom. I see her try to smile at me but I advert my gaze quickly. If I look at her right now I will not be able to hold it together. 

After about 10 takes they finally call cut. I curse under my breath, knowing we cannot afford to waste a full day like this. 

“I’m so sorry, Emily.” I tell Emily, frustrated with myself for not being able to fake it. “I’m just not feeling well today.” “It’s okay.” Emily says, looking at me. She looks at Dom behind me and gives me a small smile. “Let’s go ahead and shoot some scenes for the next episode. We will have plenty of time for these later.” 

We shoot scenes for later episodes. Dom and I barely have to interact, but seeing her brings tears to my eyes. 

After the first day of filming I decide to meditate to get my mind straight. I put in my earbuds and sit on my couch in the trailer. I pull up one of the better meditation sessions on YouTube and close my eyes to relax. 

After the meditation session, I feel better. There is something about practicing being mindful with my thoughts that make it easier for me to handle the constant chatter in my head. Throughout the next few days, I feel lighter. There are still some pangs of sadness that hit hard when I think about her, but for the most part I can put on a brave face and make it through the shooting alongside her.   
Dom and I barely have to speak to each other in the few scenes that we have together. Those that we do have together, I’m supposed to be distant and distracted anyway, which works out. 

On the sixth night, we wrap up our scenes and I head to my trailer for the night. I hear a knock on the door a few seconds after I sit down with a beer. I’m a little anxious to answer the door but I smile seeing Varun standing outside waving. 

“Hey!” He says excitedly. “I really want to go out tonight.”  
I take a breath trying to come up with a good excuse to not go. I have Netflix shows to binge.  
“I really need you tonight,” he tells with his puppy dog eyes. “I have plans to meet up with someone but I don’t want to go alone. Please!” He looks quite pathetic. “Fine!” I say, “ but I’m leaving once your date gets there.”  
“Okay okay,” he says putting his hands up. 

Varun leaves while I get dressed, really not wanting to go anywhere.  
I put on my green jacket and head out into the cold. 

I meet Varun and he helps me into the Uber like a gentleman. I smile at his chivalry. We head out towards town. I hardly pay attention to what Varun is saying. Honestly, I think he is just babbling due to nerves anyway. The Uber stops and I look at the bar we have come to. There are cowboy boots on the sign. I roll my eyes as I get out of the car. _Classy._

I walk into the bar and try to smooth out my tangled hair. The Canadian wind can really do a number on it. I look around the bar and my heart drops. There at the back of the bar is Dom and Mel. _Of all bars in Calgary?_ I was really hoping to have a night where I didn’t see her at all. The angst of wanting to wrap her in my arms appears and I close my eyes briefly to focus on my breath. 

Varun, still talking, tries to tell me a joke and I laugh forcefully, trying to pick my heart back up from my stomach. 

“I need a drink now.” I tell Varun, taking off my jacket and setting it down. I order a Gentleman Jack on ice and a water.  
_This is ok. I can do this._  
I take a sip of the whiskey as I hear my name being shouted across the bar. I look up to see Mel wildly waving for me to come over. When I turn around to say something to Varun, I notice he is gone.  
_Well I guess I will go on my own then..._

“I just wanna know,” Mel says slurring.  
_How many drinks has she had tonight?_

I steal a quick glance at Dom before looking back at Mel. 

“How is it possible that your ass looks better this year than it did last year?” Mel asks putting her arm around my shoulders. 

I laugh, feeling embarrassment rise.  
_This might be a long night..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shots at a bar? What could possibly happen?

Chapter 4  
I steal a quick glance at Kat, a tint of red rising from her neck into her cheeks. “Let’s get shots!” Mel says lifting her arm off of Kat’s shoulders to wave to the bartender. _Shots. That is just what I need right now._  
Mel walks over to the bar and Kat and I are suddenly alone standing awkwardly by the table. I sit down in a seat and Kat does the same across from me. We sit in awkward silence, avoiding each other’s eyes, until Mel walks up with a platter full of shots.  
“To our Earpers!” Mel says downing one. I smile and grab a shot tilting it up before tossing it to the back of my throat. The burn of alcohol coats my throat and I lick my lips to taste the left over honey flavor there.  
Kat looks away quickly as I set down my shot glass. _Did I just catch her staring? Surely not. It must just be my imagination. After all, she was the one who had ended things before they even started._  
“Thanks Mel, “ I hear Kat say as she scoots over to let Mel sit.  
  
Mel places the next round of shots in front of us and starts talking about her son and their phone conversation.  
  
Around 3 o’clock the bartender yells last call. I would be lying if I knew exactly how much alcohol I had had at this point. Thankfully we had switched over to beer and cider and laid off the hard stuff but that didn’t stop Kat or Mel from slurring their words and getting caught in giggling fits. I giggle a little at the realization that drunk Kat and drunk Nicole do not differ all that much. “Come on ladies.” I say, standing up and moving to hold out my hand for Mel to grab. She pulls on my hand and stands up wobbling, nearly falling over. Kat, a little shaky too, stands up and grabs the other side of Mel putting her arm under her to help her stay upright. I get on the other side of Mel and we awkwardly stumble out to grab a car. As we flag one down I hear Varun shouting from down the street. I had wondered where he went. I really thought I saw him and Kat go in together before he disappeared. He had a cute brunette attached to his hip and a goofy grin on his face. “Guys, meet Jordan. Jordan here are my co stars.” I smile politely and wave as the car we flagged down pulls up beside us. I open the door and help Mel climb into the seat. “Mind if we come with you?” Varun asks, winking at me. “No, I guess not but we are going to have to squeeze in. There are only 4 seats.” Varun helps his date into the front and climbs into the back next to Mel. I shut the door and follow Kat to the other side. She climbs in and I see that there is definitely not enough space for both of us. “Here, you can just sit in my lap.” Kat says ushering me in. _Of course. Of course this would happen._ I gulp thinking about how close that puts the two of us together. “It’s okay I’ll just grab another one.” I say. “ I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” “Nonsense.” Kat says. “There’s no reason for that. And I will be perfectly fine; you weigh less my dog!” She laughs, ushering me forward. _That wasn’t the kind of uncomfortable that I was talking about..._

I shrug and climb onto her lap. Being very careful to not put all my weight on her. She shuts the door and pulls me closer to her. “You’re okay, really.” She whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I am now vividly aware of every part of me that is touching her. I don’t want to crush her with my weight, but every inch of me wants to sink into her. She holds me close as the car starts to pull away from the bar. I’m barely aware of the turns we are making, only conscious of her hand draped across my inner thigh. Mel snores loudly against the window and we all laugh, breaking the tension in the car.

The entire car ride I try hard to keep my weight lifted off of her as much as possible. By the time we pull up to our destination, my thighs are burning. I jump out of the car quickly and rush to the other side to help Mel out of the car. She slumps over, nearly falling out of the car as I open the door. I grab one of her arms and try to lift her up. _Dead weight._ I bend my knees and put her arm around my shoulders and straighten up, my thighs still burning a bit from earlier. “ I’ll help,” I hear Kat begins me as she grabs Mel’s other arm and pulls her upright. I notice the height difference as I try to keep Mel steady. I hear a noise behind me and turn slightly to see Varun running off with his date giggling. “Thanks for the help!” I yell after him. 

Kat and I carry Mel up to her trailer. I hand her off to Kat as I find her keys in her pocket. She starts mumbling to Kat. Kat giggles as I unlock Mel’s door and hold it open so they can stumble in. Kat puts her onto her bed and I get a glass of water and ibuprofen to put next to her bed. We sneak out of Mel’s trailer and walk towards our trailers.  
  
“Would you wanna have a beer and watch something? I found this new show.” Kat asks looking at me, an uncertain look on her face. “Sure.” I say _What am I getting myself in to?_  
  
We walk into her trailer and I take a seat on her sofa by the tv. I watch her as she opens her fridge and grabs two IPAs. She pops off the lids and hands me one, taking a big swig herself.  
  
I take a sip of my beer and set it down on the table next to me. She plops down next to me, her leg resting against mine on the small couch. She hits the remote and the tv illuminates her face. “I wasn’t sure we were ever going to speak again after our last get together...” I say out loud without thinking.  
“I’m so sorry about that.” Kat says putting her hand on my knee. I feel my body buzz slightly as I try to unfocus on her hand. “It’s not like we didn’t talk about turning each other on.” I laugh.  
  
She smiles that gorgeous smile and tosses her hair behind her ear. Her eyes smile along with it creasing at the sides. Her adorable dimples appearing. _Stop doing that. It does not make anything easier!_  
  
Before I realize what I am doing, I lean in and press my lips to hers. Her soft gentle lips press against mine and I feel them part into a smile. She places one hand on my lower back, and the other cups my cheek. She nibbles on my bottom lip, and I feel her tongue against my lips requesting entrance. I open my mouth an our tongues touch gently. I nearly lose it as I feel her lips closing around my tongue, sucking onto it slightly. I place one hand on the back of her head, weaving my fingers through her hair. My other hand cups her face and begins to travel down her body.  
Just then, I feel her lips pull away. She presses her forehead against mine and breathes deeply.  
My heart drops into my stomach as I open my eyes to look at her. I open my mouth to say something, anything. _I don’t want this to stop._  
  
“Dom,” Kat whispers, “I want this more than anything. I really do. But I think the two of us have had a little too much to drink and I don’t want us to regret anything tomorrow.”  
I smile slightly at the chivalry, but also ache at the thought that she could change her mind in the morning. I attempt to say something but she puts her finger on my lips. “ I know this sounds like I am not interested, but I assure you I am.” She looks into my eyes and I melt. She moves to spoon me on the tiny sofa and I nestle into her warmth. Just as I think I should stand up and head to my trailer, I feel the drunken wave of sleep being to wash over me. _She wants this. She wants ME._ My eyes are heavy. My entire body tingles from the alcohol, but the warmth of body pressed against me begs me to stay awake. _This could be real._ The idea of us being together, really together, echoes in my head as sleep overtakes me.


	5. Back to Kat’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Kat really think about all of this?

Kat’s POV

I climb in on the other side of the car and scoot as close to Mel as possible. She’s already passed out and slumped over in the seat. Dom stands beside the door looking nervous about the car. 

“Here, you can just sit in my lap.” I tell her putting my hands out to help her in.  
“It’s okay I’ll just grab another one.” She says shaking her head. “ I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“Nonsense. There’s no reason for that.” I tell her.” Looking at her tiny frame. “And I will be perfectly fine; you weigh less my dog!”

_Oh god that sounds terrible!_ Im relieved when she laughs. I laugh too while trying to stop the buzzing sensation leftover from the whiskey.

She climbs onto my lap and tries to keep all of her weight off of me. I smile and shut the door. I wrap my arms around her and pull her onto me. I feel her tiny body pressed against mine. She tenses so I lean in so only she can hear. “You’re ok, really.” I feel her shiver slightly so I hold her close as the car drives off. 

When we get to our stop Dom basically jumps out of the car. _Damn it! I probably creeped her out. Why do I do this? I really wanted to be able to be in a better place with her._  
I climb out of the car and walk over to the other side. I chuckle slightly at the sight I see.  
Poor Dominique is trying to lift up Mel onto her shoulders and Mel is passed out.  
“I’ll help.” I say going to Mel’s other side and put her arm around my shoulder and lift her up, shifting most of the weight to my side. 

Dom suddenly yells “Thanks for the help!” And I turn to see Varun and his date running off. _Oh I have a bone to pick with him!_ We get to Mel’s trailer and I grab onto Mel so that Dom can open her door. Mel slurs into my ear. “Looks like a good night to Netflix and chill.” I laugh rolling my eyes at her. Dom opens the door and I heave myself and Mel through the door. I plop her onto her bed, take off her shoes, and pull the covers over her. She snores and rolls over as soon as the covers go up. I watch as Dom places a water and some medicine next to her on her nightstand. 

I immediately dread the thought of us just going our separate ways. _What if I freaked her out in the car? What if things are still awkward between us? I am not ready for this night to end. I want to talk to her._

“Would you wanna have a beer and watch something? I found this new show.” I blurt out suddenly, not even sure what show I found. 

She surprises me a little by answering. “Sure.” Her eyes look a little tired but she smiles at me.  
_Now what?! What am I going to say?_ We climb into my trailer and she sits down on the couch as I open the fridge and grab some beers. I take a large drink of mine and hand her one. I sit down next to her suddenly realizing how small the couch is as our legs touch. 

I turn on the tv trying to figure out what “new show” I can find on Netflix.  
“I wasn’t sure we were ever going to speak again after our last get together...” She says. 

“I’m so sorry about that.” I tell her turning to face her and patting her knee. 

“It’s not like we didn’t talk about turning each other on.” She says laughing awkwardly. The words make my stomach tense. Her eyes crinkle at the sides with her smile. _God she’s beautiful._

I laugh thinking about how awkward the whole thing really was. 

I’m caught completely off guard when she suddenly leans in and kisses me. Fireworks explode in my stomach and I smile and kiss her back. Traces of honey and whiskey are left on her lips. 

_This. God I didn’t realize how much I wanted this feeling back until this moment._ I place on hand on her lower back. Her skin is exposed there and I can feel goosebumps appear under my fingertips. My other hand moves to cup her cheek. I bite down gently on her lower lip and run my tongue across her lips. She parts her lips and my entire body ignites when I feel her tongue against mine. I try to pull it into my mouth sucking it gently. I feel her hand grasp the back of my head forcing our lips closer together. _Fuck._

I feel her other hand caress my cheek and then travel down my neck before then lightly tracing my collarbone. Her hand reaches the center of my chest before starting to trail down between my breasts. My heart starts pounding through my chest. I feel the urge to lower her onto the couch and press her hands onto me.  
_Oh god. I have to stop her. Not like this. Not when I’m not 100% confident that she’s in the right state._  
My lips leave hers and I pull away to rest my forehead against hers. Hearing her whine brings a smile to my face and I take a deep breath and try to calm my erratic heartbeat. 

“Dom” I whisper. “I want this more than anything. I really do.” I take another breath. “But I think the two of us have had a little too much to drink and I don’t want us to regret anything tomorrow.” Her concerned look turns into a small smile, but I can tell she’s still worried. She opens her mouth to respond and I place my finger on her lips. 

“ I know this sounds like I am not interested, but I assure you I am.” I move behind her and open my arms to invite her in. She lays down in front of me and snuggles closely. Her butt wiggles a little as she tries to get comfortable. I smile wildly as I put my arms around her and whisper goodnight. Before I get my eyes closed she begins snoring slightly. _Maybe I overreacted. Could this actually work?_ I cuddle her close and allow myself to fall asleep. 

When I wake up the next morning I’m a little confused as I feel a body pressed against me. Their leg straddling my midsection and arm draped across my chest. Brown hair is covering the persons face and they are snoring softly. I smile realizing it is Dominique and a flood of memories comes back to me. _Last night._ I remember how the night ended and smile. Cringing a little at the dull throb of my headache. The tiny person on top of me shifts and I use that opportunity to squeeze out from under her. Thankfully she nestles back into the sofa as I climb out. I jump in the shower, popping some medicine to try to dull the throbbing of my head.  
I try to keep my mind in a zen place as it just tries to take me back to last night. The feel of her against me as we slept. The taste of Gentleman Jack on her lips. The way her lips felt against mine. 

I finish showering, wrap myself in my robe, and walk out to see if she needs any ibuprofen. My heart sinks a little I realize that she is gone. 

I start to feel dread bubbling back up as I see a small piece of paper folded up. 

“Went to go run a couple of errands and shower off the whiskey. You and me date tonight? How about 7?”

I get butterflies as I see that she has put a little heart down at the bottom with a D next to it. _A date? Wow I haven’t been on a date in forever... What do I even wear?_

Most of the day I end up finding random things to distract me from the constant images and thoughts of a dainty, sexy little brunette. 

6:30 pm 

I’m sitting with my head in my hands. What seems like a dozen outfits spread out over my bed. _Goodness just pick one!_ I look back at the mixture of dresses and slacks and jeans... so many choices. I settle for jeans and a plaid shirt. I put on my converse and double check my make up and head out the door. I walk slowly trying to get my mind together. _Its okay. It’s just a date. Just a date. With Dominique..._ I shuffle my feel and take a deep breath before knocking on her trailer door.  
The door opens slowly and I can’t help but grin at her. Her hair is down and curly. She’s wearing a long hippie dress with different colorful patterns along it. She smiles and me and my stomach erupts with a chorus of butterflies. 

_Beautiful._


	6. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. It’s gonna get a little hot in this chapter.
> 
> If you want more chapters please drop a comment! That’s what let’s me know if y’all are enjoying the story or if I should stop.

Dom’s POV

I smile at her from across the table. _I cannot believe we are actually on a date. This is surreal._ I try hard to focus on her words. She’s talking about other acting jobs and where she started. I am enamored by her facial expressions and the way she talks with her hands. Her eyes light up when she’s thinking of different memories. She actually looks a bit nervous. She smiles shyly, turning a little red, realizing that I’m staring at her. I honestly have no idea what she just said. “I’m so sorry.” I say. “I was listening, I just got a little distracted. I just can’t believe we are here together.” She smiles, dimples appearing and she shakes her head. “Me neither,” she says.  
We are interrupted by the server bringing out our meals. 

We barely have a chance to speak as we both eat, enjoying the silence. It’s easy to not feel the need to fill the quiet with chit chat. I sneak glances at her as we eat. Her blue plaid button up shirt contrasts her dyed red hair in the best way. 

“That was delicious!” She says placing her napkin on the table and standing up. She reaches out for my hand and helps me stand up. I stand up but don’t let go of her hand. She smiles at me and intertwines our fingers together. We walk outside. Thankfully it’s not as cold today as we decide to walk back to home since it’s not too far. 

Even though our hands are freezing we hold hands walking around, laughing and talking. I love seeing the way she’s so relaxed and comfortable. It’s not the first time we have held hands, but this time feels different. She puts both our hands in her jacket pocket.  
I smile at her and she stops and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. Her hand lands on my cheek and she leans in slowly. Our lips meet and I feel explosions in my belly. We continue kissing. Slowly at first and then more hurriedly. She stops kissing me, I can feel her heart beating quickly through her jacket. My heart is racing as well. “I want you.” She says, her eyes completely dilated. “Let’s go.” I tell her. 

We walk quickly back to the trailers. Giggling as we trip over things, trying to rush back. 

We finally get to my trailer and I fumble to open the door. We both climb into the dark room. The curtains are still drawn from the night before. I turn to lock the door quickly and when I turn around walks towards me. She leans her head down and gently presses her lips to mine. My heartbeat quickens and butterflies take over my stomach. Her hands find my waist and she pulls me closer into her. She must feel my hesitation because she pulls away with a concerned look and places her finger under my chin, lifting it slightly. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I want you to feel comfortable.” I smile at her. “No, I want you. I do. And I want this.” I chuckle, embarrassed a little at my nerves. “I am just a little unsure what to do.” Her eyebrow raises slightly at this. “I know we have done things when acting,” I pause, I didn’t want her to know how inexperienced I am. “But I have never been with a woman before.” She nods and gives me a small smile. “We can take this as slow as you’d like.” She tells me. “We have gone slow enough Kat, I want you so badly it hurts.” I tell her watching her eyes darken. 

I kiss her quickly, trying to press down the nervous feeling starting to bubble up. She kisses me back and suddenly our kisses become desperate and needy. I place my hands around her neck and pull her down closer to me. I suck in her bottom lip and bite down softly. I hear her take a sharp breath in and her fingers press into my hips. I release her bottom lip run my tongue across it. Her mouth opens and I sneak my tongue past her lips to find hers. 

I hear her moan and she starts to back me up into the counters. My backside hits the counter and I grab into it for support. Her lips leave mine as she trails her tongue down my neck and to my collarbone. I gasp as she bites down , likely leaving a mark and then runs her tongue along it to ease the stinging. I wrap my hands into her hair and pull her closer to me. She continues her journey down my body until she reaches the top of my dress. She glances up at me asking permission. “Please.” I tell her. I am suddenly pissed that I decided to wear a bra today. With one hand she undoes my bra clasp and with the other she grabs my ass. _Damn she has some moves._

My entire body is tingling as I feel her all around me. She is kissing along my breasts, still covered, while squeezing my ass. I buck myself into her as I ride into the sudden wetness she’s causing. I feel her smile against my lips as she places her thigh between mine and then presses my ass down into her. _Holy mess._ My panties are soaked now as I grind against her thigh. She pulls me against her more and leans down to grab the edge of my dress. She lifts it up and runs her hands up my leg first and then inner thigh. I about lose it as I feel her fingertips reach my panty line. I take a sharp breath as I feel her move her fingertips up and down the edge of my panties. 

She breaks away from my lips for a second to ask for permission. “Kat. Please touch me.” I say in response. She moans and kisses me hard. I feel her fingers move my panties away and she’s suddenly centimeters from where I need her most. She’s still teasing me. Lightly brushing her fingers against my thigh. I buck wildly trying to press myself against her. Her fingers glide over to my most sensitive area and we both moan at the wetness. She runs her finger up and down my slit. “Fuck.” I whisper. I rock into her harder, trying to gain more friction as I feel her place a finger at my entrance. I take her bottom lip into my mouth and suck hard while shifting my hips down onto her finger. I know I’m slippery as I desperately try to press into her hand. I nearly scream as I feel her finger go inside of me slowly. She curls her finger gently and starts moving all the way in and all the way back out. I can barely stand the slow gentle pace. I moan loudly and grab onto her ass, wrapping my right leg around her. 

She continues to bring her finger in and out of me slowly. “Kat, please!” I’m begging her now. She smiles and pumps her finger into me more deeply. She continues to finger me slowly as she moves to kiss down my neck.  
She continues her journey down to my breasts moving my dress and bra out of the way. I close my eyes and lift my head back as I feel her warm mouth close around my nipple. She nibbles at it lightly before moving to the next one. I’m in sensory overload as she takes my other nipple into her mouth and sucks, then she circles it with her tongue as her finger is slowly pumping into me. She continues to place kisses down my clothed midsection and makes it down to my belly button. She sits onto her knees and slips her finger out as she lifts up my dress. I whine at the loss of contact but it’s immediately interrupted by a gasp when I feel her kiss my inner thigh. I look at her on her knees and she looks back at me asking for permission. I nod wildly. I feel my panties being pulled down and I wiggle my legs to assist her. She kisses up between my legs until she uses her tongue to lick the length of me. _Holy hell!_ I open my legs to give her more access and she licks again with her hard and flat tongue. 

My entire body tingles as I feel her fingers reach my entrance again. She plunges in one finger. At this point my senses are completely overwhelmed by the feeling of her on me and inside of me. She licks me slowly as she moves her finger deep inside of me. I press her head against me as she licks me again. Her finger moves slightly to left and curls and I nearly lose it. I see stars as I grab the back of her head to hold her there. She continues licking and thrusting into me. Finding a pattern not too fast, but slow and deliberate. The feeling of her tongue against my clit and her finger inside of me is enough to bring me to the edge quickly. My heartbeat quickens and I know I’m nearly there. My movements are erratic now as I grind into her mouth greedily. 

“Fuck me, Kat.” I yell trying to pull her into me clawing at her shoulder blades. She holds me close not letting me fall as I ride out my orgasm completely. Never in my life, have I come that hard.  
I completely go limp and she grabs ahold of me and lifts me up. My legs go around her waist and she carries me over to the sofa. My body is still trembling as I come down off the high she gave me.  
I melt into a pile of mush as my entire body feels like it’s got electricity running through it. 

_Oh my Goddess... that was perfect._


End file.
